Elements
by thekillerrox123
Summary: How my two OC joined the Teen Titans! Rated for violence.


**A/N This is the story of my OC, Elle (me) and how she became a Titan. Everything about her and her brother is on my profile. That includes the team's opinions of them. HERE IT IS!**

**Elle's POV**

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Fire, my parents, all I remembered in detail was grabbing Hunter before I woke up to find him shaking me. I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked groggily. I was sweating.

"Well, two things. One, your screaming woke me up, and two, it's a good think you did because the forest is on fire."

"Uh oh. Did I... No, it couldn't have been me. I would've known, even in my sleep."

"Well then let's go find out what _is_ making the fire. I don't want to move again. I like this cave." He was almost whining.

"Okay, let's go." We put changed our clothes, as it was already 8 am and there wasn't much point in sleeping for like an hour. Plus it would cut into training. He rose into the air and flew down to the scene holding me firmly in his arms. But when we got there we found that we weren't alone. There were 5 other people there trying to put it out. My brother looked at me questioningly, like _'Should we talk to them first?'_ I shook my head.

"Let's just get the fire out now and save the chit-chat for later." He nodded and we landed about 10 feet from them. My brother began to use his powers and bend the shadows to his command. He placed them over the fire, while I bent water and fire together. By now, the other group was just watching, slack-jawed. After a few minutes, the fire was out and we went over to the group to talk to them.

"Hi. I'm Element, and this is my brother Shadow." My brother rolled his eyes.

"Already decided you can't trust them? That's nice. I'm sure that makes them feel all gooey and warm inside, huh? I now I would." He faced the group, who were giggling quietly. "Those are our hero names. I'm Hunter and That's Elle. We live up on the hill. Who are you guys?" The one in the red, yellow, and green outfit and the mask came up first.

"Hey. Thanks for the assist. It's nice to meet you. I'm Robin. This is Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy." The girl called Starfire, a girl of about 17 with red hair and orangish skin and a short purple skirt with a purple shirt showing her stomach, flew over to us and brought us into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, hello, new friends! It is most pleasant to meet you!" She release us from her deadly grip. Next Cyborg, a teen of about 18 and mostly robotic with one red cybernetic eye walked up and held out a metal hand. I shook it with a smile. Hunter did the same. Then the girl Raven walked up to Hunter and complimented his shadow manipulation. My brother's mouth was hanging open. She looked about 16, with grey skin and lavender hair wearing a dark blue leotard and a blue cloak. She didn't seem particularly interested in us, but looked at us when I laughed at my brother. They saw me looking at him and saw the look on his face and laughed with me.

"What are you laughing at?" We just laughed harder. Even the girl Raven was chuckling quietly. He blushed. She walked back to her place next to someone in the back. She told him to go say hello. He didn't move but she pushed him up to us. I gasped quietly when I saw him. He was _really _good looking. He wore a skintight black and purple outfit with a silver belt. He had green skin, green hair, and emerald green eyes. When he landed in front of us he yelped and turned into a turtle. Cyborg laughed.

"Since when has BB been shy?" Raven snickered. She whispered something in Cyborg's ear and smirked. He started laughing so hard he nearly fell down. Beast Boy turned back to normal and turned to Cyborg.

"What did she say? What did you say?!" He faced Raven. She just smiled deviously. Robin walked forward.

"So. What can you guys do?" He studied us briefly. Hunter, who had left earlier to get our jackets come up first.

"I can levitate and bend the shadows. I'm also empathic, but only to a point where I can read the persons main emotion." Now Raven looked interested. She looked at him questioningly and opened her mouth to say something but closed it after a moment. Robin turned to me.

"So, what about you?"

"I can bend the elements. Not just basics but those, too. Air, water, earth, fire, metal, wood, etc." Raven whispered something in Robin's ear. He nodded.

"Well I think we all," He nudged Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were arguing and quickly silenced them. "would like to see what you can do." They all nodded. Starfire grinned.

"Oh, yes please! It would be most wonderful to see our new friends use their magnificent abilities." We nodded. I was about to star, but before I did Raven stopped me. She cupped a hand over my ear and whispered to me.

"I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you left earth out of this. Bad experiences." I looked confused, but she gave me an '_I'll tell you later'_ face. I nodded and we began. My brother formed some of the shadows together. I made a small fire for him and he used them to put it out. I then created some water and he made an orb around it. Raven looked impressed, even surprised. He smirked at me. I stopped. Everyone looked at me surprised. I, without a care in the world, simply dropped what I was doing and walked up to Hunter. I felt their eyes on me, but I didn't look at them. I promptly flicked him on the forehead, then continued with my powers. Beast Boy was rolling on the floor in laughter and my brother was rubbing his forehead. I smiled and mentally high-fived myself. '_YES! I made the cute guy laugh!_" They seemed impressed. But I wasn't quite done. I held my hands facing the ground. Raven glanced at me. I shook my head. She was confused, but stayed silent. Finally, I found what I wanted I parted the ground just a bit. Bingo.

Lava poured from the split earth. The Titans stared at me. I bent it into the air into different shapes. I glanced at Raven and got an idea. I formed it into a raven, startling her, before moving it back into the ground and closing the earth's wound. They applauded us both. My brother, that idiot, walked over to Raven and put an arm around her shoulder.

"So, Raven, whatda ya think?" She glared at his arm placed on her shoulder. A dark energy, not his, I guess it was Raven's formed around it and stuck his arms and legs together. I came up a blew air out of my mouth, using my powers to pressure it enough to knock him over. Beast Boy laughed and helped him up, then turned to me.

"That was awesome." He gave me a high five. Our hands lingered together, our fingers intertwining. We blushed. I giggled. We turned to everyone else, who had seen the whole thing. They grinned at us, all suspicious.

"What?" I asked. They just continued talking. I release his had unwillingly. My brother was asking if they wanted to come see our cave.

"Sure, we'd love to see it." Robin agreed.

"Oh, Elle, let's show them Crystal Lake." I nodded. They flew up with us. Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and carried me in his talons. Raven made a black disk that Robin was standing on. She was talking to Hunter. Then her hands glowed blue and she pressed her finger to his forehead. Went she took her hand away, the red mark from when I flicked him was gone. She had healed him. We landed next to the cave. It wasn't much. Just a normal cave, we had bedrolls and my red iPod, with the charger and headphones. In the corner was a soccer ball. When we landed I stood behind my brother. They looked around.

"Nothing much, but you know, home is home." Robin studied the cave.

"It's nice. And you guys live here?" I nodded.

"What about you guys?" I asked. My stupid brother chose to be sarcastic, as always.

"Yeah, where you guys live, traffic light?" Cyborg snickered and Beast Boy fell into a fit of giggles. But Robin looked slightly offended My smile faded and I whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"We've finally found a person who genuinely gives a crap about what you have to say and you chose _then_ to be a smartass and insult his outfit? _Really? _Sorry Robin, I think he might have fallen out of the sky a couple of times and hit his head. A lot." Beast Boy laughed. '_I am AWESOME!_' Robin just smiled.

"I've heard Bird Boy, Boy Wonder, and even _Robby-poo_, but traffic light is a new one. Nice job, kid." He smirked. I just sighed.

"So, Crystal Lake? I think you'll like it." We walked there. I walked between Raven and Beast Boy.

"I like your chakra. Are you into meditation?" She nodded.

"Yes. It helps me keep my powers under control." "Me too." She looked surprised.

"Really?" I nodded. She looked like she wanted to ask me more but stayed quiet. I decided to just tell her.

"You want to know why. I can tell." She hesitated, then nodded. "It's cool, just not the happiest of stories." She nodded like '_Go on._' "When I was 5 and Shadow was 2, I couldn't control my powers. I got angry when I was playing a game and all of the sudden, the house my parents and Shadow and I were in caught fire. I tried to find my parents, but all I saw or heard of them was my mother yelling from the burning bedroom. 'Go. Get your brother and get out of here. It's not safe. You need to leave.' I told her I wanted to stay. I told her I loved her and dad and that I wanted them to come with us. She said they couldn't it took me a year to realize 3 things. 1. The fire was my fault. I lost control. 2. My dad never said anything the whole time. And 3. He didn't say anything because he had already burned to death. Because of me." By now, everyone was listening. They gasped. A tear rolled down my face. Beast Boy wiped it away.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't know what would happen." I shook my head.

"When we left, we ran down the street. The whole time I could hear my mother scream. It's all my fault. I could've stopped it. But the flames cornered me and..." I gulped down a sob. No one but me noticed that Hunter's eyes had started glowing red. BB wasn't giving up.

"You know, when my parents died, I had just gotten my powers. I was eight. We were on a boat in Africa. Something happened. An accident. The boat flipped and trapped my parents underneath. I tried to find them, but I couldn't. I didn't know how to transform into anything bigger than I was, which wasn't very big." He chuckled sadly. "But it was partly my fault. I lived for years thinking that it was all my fault and that I was a horrible person. But I realized there was nothing I could've done to stop it. Life just works that way." Hunter's eyes turned back to normal. He faced me.

"I'm sorry." They all looked confused.

"It's okay. If I were you, I'd be mad too." He hugged me.

"I was mad. For a long time. But now that I know, I'm not mad anymore. You never would've let that happen if you could stop it." Robin looked at us, then at his team. They shared a silent conversation, then everyone nodded. He came forward.

"Elle, Shadow, we know that a lot has happened since you lost you parents, and we've seen what you can do, and we've all decided that, if you want to, we'd love to have you join the team." We gasped and he held out two yellow communicators. We took them for a second and looked at each other. We nodded.

"Yeah. We'd love to join the team." They cheered and Beast Boy hugged me. I blushed. My brother smiled at me.

Yeah, being a Titan could be fun.


End file.
